Five little things
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: A one-shot of Clare's childhood before she dies.  It is OOC and AU, so pleas give it a chance.  Thank you and please review!


I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

When I was five years old I was diagnosed with leukemia. My best friend Gracie told me to make a list of things I wanted to do before I die, and accomplish most if not all of them before I die. To my best abilities I wrote down what I wanted to do before I passed away and begin my journey to god.

The list I wrote contained:

_Learn to ride a bike without training wheels._

_Give out one hundred hugs in a day._

_Find a home for my dog._

_Find Gracie a new best friend._

_Fall in love like my parents are._

The list I wrote only had five things on it. I wrote what I thought was the most important things to me on it at the time. Before I died, I decided to start the list. The first thing I decided to tackle was learning how to ride a bike with no training wheels. It seemed easy enough.

I marched outside on the warmest day of the year thus far. I was bald and weak, but I didn't care, I wanted to learn. I wanted to cross this off my list. I walked into the garage and saw my daddy working at the tool bench. I walked behind him and poked him lightly on the leg. He turned around and smiled and picked me up. He set me down on the tool bench and said,

"What can I do for you Clare-bear?" I giggled at my nick- name and I said,

"I want to learn how to ride a bike without training wheels before I die, daddy." My dad let a tear slip before saying,

"I will go get my wrench." My dad put me down onto the ground again and he began taking off the training wheel from my pink Barbie bike.

A few minutes later my training wheels were off and it was ready for me to use. I looked up at my dad and he said,

"Come on, I will show you how ride it." My dad pushed the bike out of the garage and crouched down to get on it. I stood on the side walk while I watched my dad peddle my much too tiny bike. He did a doughnut and came back to where I standing. He hopped off the bike and gestured for me to get on it.

I got onto my bike and immediately I started to wobble. I wasn't going to give up. My dad grabbed a hold of the handles with me and told me to start peddling. I peddled a little and the bike moved. I peddled faster and my dad let go. I was finally able to cross something off my bucket list. I knew how to ride a bike without training wheels.

"Thank you daddy!" I said as I peddled around the street. I peddled closer and I watched as both of my parents stood there clutching each other for dear life. I heard my mom whisper to my dad, "This is one of her final wishes." My parents looked at me and my dad shouted,

"You're welcome baby girl."

One week later:

Today was the day I was going to accomplish another thing on my list. I looked at the list and decided to do the next thing I had written down. I was going to give out one hundred hugs in a day. I being so young didn't know one hundred people, so I decided to go ask the principal of the school for help with an idea.

I walked in to my elementary school all prepped and ready to speak with my kindergarten principal. For only being five years old, I was very punctual.

I knocked on her office door and I waited. A minute later the principal opened the door and looked down at me. She smiled wide at me and said,

"Hello Clare, what are you doing here?" I knew what she meant, I no longer went to school, I was too sick. That didn't stop me though.

"I came here to propose an idea." She looked intrigued and said,

"Please come in Clare, you look tired." The truth of the matter, I was exhausted.

"To start out, I need to explain something to you." She nodded to me and gestured for me to continue. I took a deep breath and started to speak again,

"I have a list of things I want to complete before I die. We all know I am going to pass on soon, so I made a list of five things I want to accomplish before I leave. I already completed one of them, but I have one I want to do today or very soon. I would like to give out one hundred hugs in one day. But I don't know one hundred people, so I thought I might make it a fund raiser. I would have people give one dollar for a hug from me, and those dollars would go to the _Make a Wish Foundation_." I finished my sentence and looked at her again. She had tear streaming down her face, and she said,

"I love the idea; I think we could put that plan into action tomorrow morning if that is alright with you and your parents?" I smiled wide and said,

"Thank you so much, this is exactly what I wanted." I ran over and hugged her before descending outside to my parent whom was waiting for me. They had offered to go in with me, but I wanted to do this on my own.

The next day: I woke up early from a coughing attack. I felt dizzy and sicker than ever, but I wasn't going to let anything stop me from accomplishing this. I got up from bed and walked down to the kitchen. I saw my dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking something out of a brown mug. I approached the table and took a seat. A minute later my mom came over handed me my medicine for the day. I took about ten pills a day so I was able to move around and feel a little better. Most of the time they worked.

Once I took my pills, my mom made me Mickey Mouse pancakes and cut them into bite sized pieces. I ate them in bliss while my parents talked about my plan for the day. Every time my mom looks at me she lets a tear slip. I knew why, but I chose to not acknowledge it.

I finished eating and got dressed. My parents got into the car and took me up to the school. Once we got there, there were hundreds of people standing around holding one dollar bills waiting for my arrival.

I walked over to the principal, and she picked me up and set me on top of a table. It was a short table, but it made it easier for people to hug me without crouching down to do it. Once I was ready to start, people lined up and immediately I gave everyone a hug. About an hour later, I had made over two hundred dollars for my charity; and I accomplished my goal. Another thing was crossed off my list that day.

Two weeks later:

I was getting sicker by the day. Despite my illness, I decide today was a good day to work on my list. I looked it over and decided to give my dog to a loving home. To someone whom will love him and take care of him when I'm gone.

I didn't know where to go to find him a home; I didn't know anyone who needed a dog. While I sat on the couch with frustration, my mom came over to me and said,

"What's wrong baby?" I sighed at her and said,

"I was to give Topher away. I want to find him a home for when I die." Immediately my mom started to cry. She pulled me into her lap and I felt her shed hot tears onto my bald

scalp. I cried a little too.

"I have an idea of who might like or even need a dog right now." My mom said while still holding onto me tightly.

"Who, mommy?" I asked her with curiosity flowing through my body.

"Do you know that little boy down the street?" She asked me. I shook my head no, and my mom spoke again,

"His father passed away a few days ago from a car accident, and him mother said he is having a hard time dealing with the loss. I think he could use a dog." I smiled brightly

and said,

"I would love to give him Topher, I am going to go do that now!" I said while getting down from my mother's lap. I felt weak and almost collapsed onto the floor. My mom

caught me and said,

"I will take you over there. Go pack up Topher's things and meet me at the front door." I did as I was told, and I went into the hall to collect all of his toys and food. Once I was

Finished I found my mom, and we made the short walk to the little boy's house. I knocked lightly on the door, and his mother answered. She had a look of sorrow, but

reluctantly said to come in.

"I brought you and your son a present." I said as I unwrapped Topher from the blanket I had him wrapped up in. While I was getting him ready, the lady yelled up the

stairs for someone to come down. A minute later a boy with black hair and green eyes came down. He looked at me and said,

"My name's Eli." I shook his hand and I said,

"I'm Clare, and I brought you a present." I handed him the blanket with the dog in it. Eli unwrapped it and he squealed.

"You brought me a dog?" I smiled and said,

"He needs a new home." Eli looked at me curiously and said,

"What happened to all of your hair?" I sighed and said,

"I'm just sick; do you want to dog or not?" Eli nodded fast and hugged me from the side. I returned the hug and walked to the front door. Once I reached for the door knob I felt dizzy and fell backwards.

I felt something soft catch me and I realized that Eli was right behind me. My mother walked behind him and picked me up. She apologized and took me home. I had missed a dose of my medicine today and needed to take it. I said goodbye and my mom walked me home. Before I was out of hearing range I heard Eli shout a thank you. I smiled and fell asleep in my mother's arms.

The next day:

Today was the day I was going to find Gracie a new best friend. I knew exactly who I was going to set her up with. I had just met him yesterday, but I knew Eli would be a good friend for Gracie. I asked my

Mom for permission to call both of them up, and she said ok.

Ring, ring…

"Hello?" Gracie answered the phone.

"Hey, can you come over to play for a while?" Gracie giggled and said,

"Sure, I will have my mom bring me over." I said ok, and hung up. I had my mom call Eli's mom and asked if he wanted to come over. He said he did, and would be over in a few minutes. I waited

patiently for both of them to arrive. A few minutes later and they were both here.

"Eli this is Gracie; Gracie this is Eli." I gestured in between them. The smiled and hugged. I felt my heart warm at their instant connection. A minute later Eli said,

"What going on Clare?" I sighed and said,

"I promised Gracie I would find her a new best friend before I go, and you seem perfect for the job." Eli looked at me weird and said,

"Where are you going?" I looked at the both of them and I pointed up towards the sky.

"I am going to visit god." I let a tear slip before saying,

"You two are going to be good friends in no time. " I left to go inside of the house when I felt someone tug on my arm. I turned and saw Eli engulf me into a tight hug. Today was the day that I accomplished two things on my list. I got Gracie a new best friend and I fell in love.

One month later: NO POV:

Clare Edwards's funeral was a loving occasion. People from everywhere attended to see the beloved girl one last time. Clare's new friend Eli and her old friend Grace attended hand in hand. Tears were shed as the five year old girl was buried. Never will someone so young and innocent be as missed or as loved as Clare Edwards was.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was sad, but this idea popped in my head and I just had to write it. It is obviously AU and OOC. I don't want people to say it doesn't follow the story line, because I know it doesn't. Please tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
